Bad Blood and Boogeymen
by The Hero's Welcome
Summary: (SYOC) Several months after the defeat of Maleficent, the core 4 have more or less integrated into Auradon. Now with Ben's plan having been a rousing success, four more "Lost Children" will have the opportunity to redeem themselves. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are eager to show them the bright side of the dark side. But what evil is brewing elsewhere? (Full summary inside)
1. Oc form and rules

Bad Blood and Boogeymen

 **Summary**

 **Several months after the defeat of Maleficent, the core 4 have more or less integrated into Auradon with little problem. Now with Ben's plan having been a rousing success, King Adam declares that four more "Lost Children" will have the opportunity to redeem themselves. So lots are drawn, and another limo is sent to the Isle of the Lost. Four more kids are picked up, and though seemingly set in their ways, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are eager to show them the bright side of the dark side. But what evil is brewing elsewhere? Where do the loyalties lie with the new kids? And finally, how will Mel handle her newfound status as the leader of this band of not-quite-heroes?**

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Welcome to the story and thank you for your time!

If you're like me, than you really liked Descendants and couldn't resist the idea. I mean the children of our favorite heroes and villains? It doesn't get much better than that. So what else was there to do besides write my own Descendants 2? If you're interested, you can send in a character to take part in this story. The only rule being that _YOU MUST PM ME THE SUBMISSION._

 _I CANNOT TAKE REVIEWS AS SUBMISSIONS._

Other than that, just beware of Mary Sues and have fun with it!

Last note, this story will be a little more mature than Descendants was, so I urge my younger readers to beware of themes that may not agree with their age groups.

First prologue introducing and announcing characters will go up around the 6th or 7th of November. So you have until then to send in your character! Down below is the form you'll be filling out, one empty and one filled with my character. Be detailed so I can properly describe your character. The better you do at this, the better the story will be.

(Forms are also on my profile).

(Note: If you have links to their outfits and/or appearances that would greatly help. Just remember to be VERY detailed in terms of their personalities and other such important things. A pretty face will only get you so far.)

 _Empty form_

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Good/Evil:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Other features:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Accessories:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Favorite thing to do:**

 **Favorite books:**

 **Friends:**

 **Best friend:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Boyfriend/girlfriend:**

 **Skills:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **History:**

 **Extra(s):**

 **How do they react to the core four and my character? (below. I'll add her opinion about everyone once they are chosen)**

 **What's their secret wish?:**

 **What's their not-so-secret wish?:**

 **What would it take for them to consider reformation in the first place?:**

 **Anything else I should know?:**

 **Filled form: This is about how full it should be, and yes I know it is long. Just have fun and enjoy yourself!**

Name: Beatrix White McTwisp

Nickname(s): Bea, Trix.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Human/Magic Rabbit

Parent(s): The White Rabbit (Nivins McTwisp).

Height: 5'6 (not including ears)

Weight: 135

Good/Evil: Beatrix is fairly neutral but leans more towards evil due to her time under the Red Queen's thumb.

Hair color: White

Eyes: Pink with a near red iris. (Following her father's albinism). Her eyesight is not 100% so usually she wears glasses.

Hairstyle: Trix's hair fairly long, nearly waist length. However it's usually tied up in a sensible ponytail or bun to keep it out of the way.

Other features: As guessed, Beatrix has long white rabbit ears affixed to her head instead of normal human ears. Her shapeshifting could easily take care of it, but she does not like being without her ears despite the fact that they are very sensitive. For that reason, they are usually either folded against her head or tucked under her hat to filter out extra noise.

Clothing: Beatrix is usually very proper in her dress, following a formal code with a modern twist.

Her main outfit consists of a white, long sleeve blouse under a black waistcoat. Black jeans and black and white checkered sneakers. She usually wears a black or red bowtie as well as a black top hat that has a checkered band going around the brim. Which she rarely removes, in order to better protect her skin, hair, and ears when she's out and about. (Link below)

pin/264375440601726279/

And her coat: pin/264375440602575365/

Accessories: As expected, Trix always has several clocks on her person. The main one being tucked into her waistcoat pocket and chained to her pants. Her glasses, which are either set on the brim of her hat or in her pocket when she's not using them.

Also, she has a chain around her neck with three pendants on it. A red heart, a bronze key, and a pocket watch. If asked (after she has warmed up to you) she will relate how they are symbols of her family's heritage as servants to the red royalty. The watch being the family crest, the heart for the monarchy, and the key for control and responsibility. Usually it is tucked into her collar.

Personality: Beatrix is definitely not the most outwardly evil being on the Isle of the Lost. In fact, were it not for her family's loyalty to the Queen of Hearts it's more than likely they would not be there at all.

As it stands, Beatrix is training to succeed her father as the head of the Queen of Hearts' castle in wonderland. They serve as her heralds and informants during her banishment in the Isle and keep secret ties to Wonderland. As a result, Trix is a very calculating and secretive individual, rarely speaking unless spoken to, and even then her replies are usually very sarcastic, or very cryptic.

Highly functioning, always aware of her surroundings, Beatrix's life as a servant has engrained her with a sense of dry, sharp cynicism especially in the case of royalty. If she thinks she can get away with it, Trix has quite the acid tongue and will not hesitate to hurt others with it and leave them reeling. Her "evil" is a sense of shrewd cunning and a manipulative streak. She has few qualms about eavesdropping to get information, using information about others to her own advantage, and otherwise making sure she comes out on top. However, her motivations are less "Be evil" as they are "survive at all costs". Often, at the end of the day, she can feel remorse for any ill-intended actions and genuinely wants to open up. She resents the fact that she was born the daughter of an "affiliate" (which to her is just a coward's word for lackey) rather than a hero or a villain; because more than anything Trix wants to be seen as an individual and not an accessory. As she puts it: "Any extreme would be better than just being caught in the middle like this. Just because my father was a spineless rodent who couldn't stand up for himself doesn't mean I should be forced to endure the same humiliation over and over again,"

Once convinced to open up, Trix is quite the friend to have. Loyal, protective (though forever dry and sarcastic), she will work hard to ensure that there's a method to the madness of her friends. Using her skills to keep them safe, keep them going, and keep them guessing on occasion, just for a bit of fun of course.

Likes: Reading, cooking, gardening. Earl gray tea, and peppermint candy.

Dislikes: Dogs, (They always chase her when she shifts to rabbit form). Royalty, card games, wasting time (she can rarely sit still for more than an hour or two at a time).

Favorite thing to do: Spend time in the Gardens. She misses Wonderland so the gardens of the high school are the closest thing she has.

Favorite books: Alice in Wonderland of course. Though she does think Alice is a bit "flighty".

Friends: At the moment Trix doesn't have friends. She has "People that annoy me slightly less than others".

Best friend: See above.

Enemies: The Queen of Hearts. Almost all Royals. People who expect her to serve them.

Boyfriend/girlfriend: None. Trix has neither the time, the patience, nor the desire for one at the moment.

Skills: The usual skills of a trained servant: Cooking being her favorite. She is trained to fight as well, but much prefers a more tactical approach rather than "slugging it out like two Neanderthals with chronic lower back pain". Though that doesn't mean she won't fight if she has to.

Strengths: Her cunning and survival instincts are her strongest qualities. Thanks to them, Trix is very good at reading situations and taking advantage of them. For better or worse.

-Intelligent and charismatic when she needs to be, Beatrix is a natural leader though she has a distaste for the responsibility that comes with the position. So instead usually tries to divert it.

-Trix has a fairly good grasp of her powers too, able to use her magic almost flawlessly, limited as it is.

Weaknesses: Beatrix is very sure of herself and very use to being in control, so when a situation she is not prepared to handle comes up, she is easily flustered and has a tendency towards panic.

She's very detached and has a hard time relating to and feeling empathy for others. This makes it hard for her to make friends and she comes off as creepy or mean-spirited even when she isn't trying to be.

Abilities:

-Shapeshifting: Beatrix has the limited ability to shift back and forth between a white rabbit form and her normal human one. The only constant(s) are her albinism and her ears, though her ears are a choice and could be shifted if Trix had the desire.

-Teleporting: Her main power (and her favorite) is her ability to teleport through magic rabbit holes. By clapping her hands, portals in the form of tunnels appear nearby and Trix can use them to get from one place to another. The downside is that Trix must previously have known the place before she can open a path there. And even then the exactness of the portals have a rather extensive margin of error without Beatrix's absolute focus. For example, of you want to teleport into the main hall, you might end up just outside it, or if you are extremely unlucky, on the roof of it.

Others can come along, however, for anyone but a rabbit it's a rather uncomfortable ride.

History: Trix was born to the White Rabbit Nisbit McThwip and his wife soon after King Adam's proclamation. Having been threatened by the Queen of Hearts, the rabbit came along on her exile along with the rest of her servants. Despite the fact that he himself was not a villain.

Trix, the only other white rabbit in her family, was chosen specifically to carry on in his footsteps because the Queen liked her fur and demanded that she be her personal pet. Unable to refuse, she spent most of her life up to this point either being petted and praised, or fearing for her life when the Queen flew into one of her rages. Nesbit took great care to prepare his daughter over her childhood. Trying hard to stifle any complaints she might have had by telling her stories of Wonderland and how things would be better for them one day. This didn't work quite as well as he hoped and really only served to further his daughters sense of betrayal and disgust in her father for being so cowardly as to basically sell his soul to a tyrant. But she played along, quickly learning on the Isle that everyone was out for themselves and she learned how to survive. Her rules? Always be the smartest thing in the room. Keep your mouth shut and your ears up. And most importantly, always smile because then no one will guess that you're onto them.

Her nomination to transfer to Auradon was courtesy of The Queen of Hearts, and though Beatrix expects the Queen to forget about her little "favor", something tells her that there's more than just one wild card in this messy situation.


	2. Prologue I meant to put up last night

Bad Blood and Boogeymen

 **Here I am you lucky people, and so soon! Sorry, but I just realized I uploaded the wrong document and I can totally understand how totally uninteresting a bunch of rambling can be. So without further ado, here's the prologue you were supposed to get before I screwed up. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

When news of Maleficent's defeat finally came to the Isle there were,…mixed reactions.

Some, like EQ, Jafar and Cruella, took immediate action. Sweeping in quickly and quietly to pick up the loose ends (and more than a few valuables) that would tie them to the now failed plan.

It was back and forth for a little while: Were they sure the kids would rat them out?

Of course they were sure, you idiot! They had raised them hadn't they?

So after a sigh of pride and intense, careful discussion, they had considered going into hiding for a while. It would be easy, they said, just a few weeks until any would-be investigations had blown over. Unfortunately, by the time they were half way out the door, Cruella had been dismayed upon learning she would not be able to bring her entire three tons of wardrobe with her. So after much arguing and squeaking of the stuffed dog head, bang went that plan.

Ever since then they had spent their time trying to think of something else, something better, but aside from a bunch of fruitless evil laughter and some half black-hearted arguments nothing seemed to be working. Too bad Maleficent wasn't there, intimidating as she was, things went much more smoothly when she was around. Oh well.

For everyone else on the Island there was a mixture of relief and concern.

Maleficent had been evil, malicious, cruel and all manner of words not appropriate for children (curse her black heart), but she had also been the closest thing they had to a leader. Someone who's crooked ways had kept everything running at a bare minimum. So six weeks later when the Auradonian Limousine rolled into town again, this time escorted by several service trucks, people and fey who weren't immediately focused on robbing them were understandably concerned. A crowd gathered quickly, circling a reasonable distance from the visitors. Waiting and watching, and some ready to run at anytime.

The man who emerged from the first vehicle was tall and intimidating. What looks he sent from behind his dark glasses were enough to send any thieves scampering sheepishly away from their would-be prizes and everyone in the crowd that had gathered muttered concernedly.

"Are we in trouble?" Someone asked timidly.

Another gulped, "Do you think we should run?"

"King Adam wouldn't banish us again, he's not _evil_ enough to do that." Someone snorted.

"I'll squeal on you in a second if it comes to it."

Isle of the Lost honesty, there's nothing like it.

Finally, as other Auradonians emerged from the trucks, carrying connector cords, screens, and other AV equipment, the man spoke. His voice matched his body, loud, scary, under other circumstances he would have fit right in with the rest of the rabble. He was too professional though, and purposeful. The workers moved around him as he pulled a scroll from inside his suit jacket as though it was worth all the gold in the world. Hush fell over the crowd, suspicion, worry, and the occasional flicker of animal menace in the hundreds of eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began, his voice carrying over the wide circle. "Fey, Faeries and animals, by the order of King Benjamin your presence, is requested for an important message from the Kingdom of Auradon. All residents are requested to attend, and there is a grace period of fifteen minutes before the delivery will commence."

People shifted, a wave of muttering and questions filled the air. The man paused, and when it died down a little he finished gracefully.

"Thank you for your attention, and by the grace of our Kings past and present, we request you take heed of these instructions. Gather your families if possible, your friends and your neighbors. Let no one miss this opportunity."

He bowed at the waist and rolled up the scroll, standing ramrod straight as the workers continued their business. Screens were going up now, along with speakers and microphones and a few things no one there could name.

The crowd lingered for a minute, then somewhere someone shouted,

"What are you waiting for morons?"

(Rumplestiltskin would later say it had been the Big Bad Wolf, for only he had the lungs to be heard.)

"Stir your tails! Don't sit around with your tongues wagging, go!"

The clamor that followed was grand and short lived as everyone scattered to the streets, some even taking to the rooftops to avoid being lost in the torrent of dirty bodies. Soon the street was empty except for the service men and the tall man in the suit.

"Wow," One said mildly, "They know how to book it."

The tall man was unimpressed but nodded politely.

"There's a lot to be excited about." He said simply, "Not every day you're visited by your sworn enemies. Hurry and finish setting up before they get back."

He shuddered, "I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. Something's giving me the creeps."

"Yes, Sir. Though I think everyone here is mostly harmless. Dirty, smelly, pathological liars, but harmless, mostly. Luckily, King Ben seems on top of things."

The man grunted and the worker went back to work.

From the alleyway just beyond them, an onlooker smiled slightly. Harmless, yeah. That's what he was.

He left as residents began to trickle back towards the now almost fully erected podium, careful to stay in the shadows were no one would noticed his patchwork stitched suit or his yellow eyes. Things were going perfectly according to plan and there was definitely no fun in that, at least not for anyone but himself. But that was fine, because as every gambler worth his die knows; the best games were rarely fair.

He began to hum as he strolled casually.

" _You're joking, you're joking! I can't believe my eyes. The Boogeyman is back in town, and he's got a big surprise."_

Oh yes, harmless. That's what he was.

 **That's it! It was short, I know. But don't worry, the first chapter will be longer. Submissions are open, and I need some characters to work with before I can start the first official chapter. Have fun, be creative, and make sure to stay rotten my little monsters.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. In Which We Wake A Sleeping Dragon

Bad Blood and Boogeymen

 **A/N: Welcome back again! If you're still here I congratulate you and thank you for your time and interest. I won't spend too much time here as I'm sure you want to get on with it and find out which characters made the cut.**

 **Well guess what? I'm not going to tell you.**

 **That's right, I'm evil. So you'll have to read on and find out who will be joining the core 4 on Auradon. Something I will say though, I ended up with so many great characters that I actually decided to send 5 kids and not 4. It was THAT hard to decide between the submissions, they were all so good and creative! So enjoy the story, and at the end of the chapter there's a special note for those who submitted.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **In Which We Wake a Sleeping Dragon, and the Lost Children are Found**

If there's was one thing Mal had never been, it was a morning person.

Not even her time in Auradon had done much to change that, being a creature of the night and all but most especially the last couple of weeks. Which had, paradoxically, managed to be the most exciting, and the most stressful of the quartet's collective lives. Between press coverage of Maleficent's escape, settling in to normal school hours, and learning that it was actually _not_ socially acceptable to set things on fire (Jay's fault, complete accident), there had been little time for relaxation.

So, Mal was definitely not a morning person, not lately. However, though patience, determination, and an advanced praise and reward system, Ben had managed to get her to stop hissing at people.

Today was a little different though as it was neither Ben's gentle rapping nor Jay and Carlos' manic banging that roused the young sorceress from her sleep. Instead, Mal was, not roused, but _ejected_ from her slumber by the sound of Evie screeching as though she feared for her life.

Appropriately, Mal tumbled ungracefully from the bed, purple hair awry and pajamas skewed. She was up and ready within the second, pillow brandished like a menacing weapon.

"Evie! What is it?" She demanded, a whirling 5'2 powerhouse with sleep on her face and fire in her eyes. "Did someone break in? Is it my _Mother?_ "

"Worse!"

From her place at the vanity Evie twisted on the seat to face her friend. She was dressed already in her usual blue ensemble, hair brushed and immaculate, and the mess of her morning routine laid out in front of her in neat little rows on the vanity top.

Her face contorted in horror, the Princess raised a small, unmarked white tube and gasped.

"I'm out of moisturizer!"

"Are you serious?!"

The horror slipped immediately to Evie's adorable, self-satisfied smile and Mal realized immediately that she had been had.

"No, I just bet Carlos I could get you up before noon. He owes me three yards of chiffon now."

Without a word Mal crossed the room and went about to beating her with the pillow (a morning ritual usually reserved for Jay) and they scuffled, Evie giggling and swatting and Mal growling half-heartedly, until she thought that Evie was properly mussed and raised the pillow up again for a final, devastating blow.

Morning attitude aside, Mal couldn't help the rush of affection for the situation. Who could have thought that one day she's be assaulting her best friend with a pillow? Who would have thought that any of them would have had a friend to begin with? It hadn't been an easy process, but it was pretty incredible to think about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Evie reaching for the hairbrush on the counter. Mal scowled down at her and the princess held her hands up in surrender, still smiling that insufferable smile.

"Okay, okay. You win M! My hair should not be punished for my sins."

"And what did we learn?"

"That you have issues?"

Well, that was true but, whatever. Mal whacked her one more time, more gently than before, and then set to work getting dressed, making it a point to complain as much as possible. Luckily as far as either of them knew, there wasn't much to complain about, not this week anyway. Now that the storm had blown over, things were bound to settle down, and if given the chance both girls would have been content to leave it at that and settle more firmly into the monotony of school life until the sweet release of the weekend.

The two girls were just gathering their bags when there was a knock at the door and, expecting the boys, Evie opened it without hesitation ready to call Carlos out on getting her fabric. But to her great surprise, it was Fairy Godmother who flitted in, smiling as though she were about to burst and talking a mile a minute. The string of words was flowing together just enough to make them completely undecipherable.

"-Oh it's so very exciting!I'msoveryproud, you-sbdjfhenbjhef-* _insert something about waffles here*,_ and so soon too!"

"What?"

There wasn't an immediate answer, but as usual, the matronly fairy's smile was infectious and when she motioned for a hug about halfway through her excited spiel both Mal and Evie went for it. And in the embrace Mal took a moment to appreciate it. Hugs had always been in short supply really, and while her pride still carried that habitual sting when it came to physical affection, Mal felt she owed it to Fairy Godmother. Really, out of everyone, as great as everything had gotten, Fairy Godmother had been the grounding for everything. She was the one who, aside from Ben, believed in the capacity for change, and taken it upon herself to teach them as much as possible. So yeah, the woman deserved a hug every now and then.

Fairy Godmother's voice lowered, full of the aforementioned affection and gentility. "It was so very upstanding of you children to volunteer. I can't tell you how excited I am for you all."

Evie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and turned against Fairy Godmother's chest to look at Mal, she was smiling but with an air of underlying confusion. A reticent version of the _what's going on_ look she had often faked before. This time though, it was real, and she projected it subtly towards Mal who in return shrugged lightly.

"Uh, Fairy Godmother, this is nice and all, but what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, as though the question had snapped her back to attention, Fairy Godmother's hands flew to her cheeks.

"Oh you're right! How can I stand here talking when we're going to be so late? Come along girls, we have to go!"

Now they were thoroughly confused,

"Go?" Evie asked, "Go where?"

"To the amphitheater, of course! How can we have a welcoming ceremony without our new teachers?"

Somewhere in the back of Mal's mind, something clicked.

 _Teachers?_ _Oh, by Maleficent's horns. This can't be happening._

With one arm Fairy Godmother scooped Evie's waist and rushed her out the door and with the other she grabbed Mal's wrist, only sparing a split second for Mal to grab her bag.

 _It is._

 _Just perfect._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Meanwhile VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Mal's going to kill us."

Ben, Carlos and Jay all rushed down the hall through the girl's dormitory. Not quite walking, not quite running, it was really more of a controlled power stride that was both effective and hilarious to watch.

At the head of the party, Ben, ever the poster child had taken brilliant lead in bypassing all distractions. Nodding politely, speaking kindly to the girls he past, all happy, dressed to the nines, and earnest in their excitement to get to the amphitheater.

Yes, he agreed, it was quite exciting.

Yes, of course he would see them there.

Oh, yes. Mal was….ummm.

Jay had decidedly less tact than the young King.

"We're so dead." He said simply, the look on his face suggesting that he was not entirely pleased with the idea.

Ben was distraught, "It's my fault, she won't be mad at you guys."

Carlos, still short and still wise in the ways of his friends, shook his black and white head knowingly and sighed. "Ben, she loves you more than she _likes_ us. Who do you think is going to get it?" Then to Jay, "It was nice knowing you man."

"Same here, brother."

Jay wiped away an imaginary tear and Dude, where he was trotting at Carlos' feet, whined in seeming agreement.

Ben began to sweat slightly. Then shook his head.

"No, everything is going to be fine." He said, "Things work out in the end, you'll see."

"Okay…"

"We just have to get there before….Uh-oh."

Fairy Godmother appeared around the corner with two girls in tow, one looking confused and trying desperately to get a word in edgewise with the glowing fairy, the other with a thunderous expression on her face. Well, Ben only knew one person who could make the murderous thinking face look so cute. Mal and Evie then, oh dear. Fairy Godmother had beaten them.

Without missing a beat Ben grinned, striding forward to greet the trio (and pointedly avoiding Mal's stony gaze).

"Ladies, how good to see you! Does that mean you're ready then?"

Maybe if he rushed they could-

"Well that depends _, sweetheart_." Mal's face was somewhere between an angry sneer and a lovesick smile. An odd combination that kind of made it look like she wanted to throw up, which, for all he knew could have been the case.

"Want to let me in on _exactly_ what we're doing? Because if what I'm thinking is happening _is_ happening,…it better not be."

Ben glanced over to where Fairy Godmother was joyfully greeting Carlos and Jay. Somehow, he knew that if they survived the next ten seconds, everything would be alright. Just have to get the ball rolling, or as dad said, the rose petals falling.

So swallowing the pang of guilt he felt, Ben opted to ignore his girlfriend momentarily, instead addressing Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother! I'm worried we won't have enough time to make it, do you think you can help us out? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Of course!" Fairy Godmother spun to face him, "Seeing as today is a special occasion I certainly don't see why not!"

She hustled everyone into a circle, "come on, come on! We don't have all day. Now, how does it go~?"

Mal gripped his forearm and he leaned down slightly to meet her.

"Ben, I'm serious." She whispered fiercely.

Ben nodded sternly, "Okay, well, remember that great proclamation I made awhile back? Where the children of Villains got the chance to redeem themselves here in Auradon?"

Mal rolled her eyes, but clearly trying to stay patient, nodded. "Yes, _dear_. Best proclamation I ever heard."

"Well, now the time has come around again. Difference is, this time, Auradon has you four to help,…fight the good fight, for lack of a better term. Specifically you Mal."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

Fairy Godmother clapped her hands, "Oh, I remember! Bippity!"

Ben broke into a sweat again. "Well it mean that you're kinda,…" he paused, looking desperately at Fairy Godmother.

"Bobbity!"

"Ben, I swear by my mother's horns-"

"Sorta…"

"Boo!"

Just before the whirl of magical energy engulfed them Ben looked Mal straight in the green eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"-running the show."

Then they were gone from the hallway and greeted with applause from an audience that wasn't visible until about thirty seconds after the dissipation of the magic.

Mal had a great many things to say when she caught sight of the crowd, the single microphone, and the familiar landscape of dingy grayness that took up the entirety of the one large screen affixed to the upper level of the amphitheater. But interestingly, it was Evie who summed up every thought with two words whispered under her breath.

" _Oh, crabapples."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV On The Isle VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The bald man had taken great delight in making the crowd wait for the announcement.

He hadn't smiled, or spoken to anyone, but it was in the way he carried himself back and forth across the stage that the Islanders who had gathered took notice of his underlying glee. With it came the grudging respect of the crowd, though no one dared voice it.

Anyone that mean had to be worth listening to, right?

So when the screens flickered on and the speakers hissed to life everyone held their collective breath as the man drew forth the scroll once again. On the screens appeared the other side of the universe it seemed, full of people who cheered and colors that were near blinding in their brightness. Gods, what was this technicolored hell-hole?

"By order of the King Benjamin, five children have been chosen for attempted rehabilitation in Auradon Preparatory School."

Oh, this again.

Some began to wander away and the bald man's voice rose to call their attention again.

"It is, Auradon's sincerest hope that through this proclamation we may put past us the tragedies of time gone by. Forging new friendships, alliances, and bonds of brotherhood along the way."

More people turned around this time, some laughed snidely.

The camera on the screen panned over the crowd in Auradon until it focused on the four children on the stage of the amphitheater. Several adults were behind them as well, but at the sight of the familiar faces waving into the camera and making faces at the viewers beyond brought forth a rolling wave of boos and jeers,

It didn't seem to faze them at all and they went on with their own mocking. The crowd on the other end having gone mostly silent now. Whether in surprise or disgust was anyone's guess.

The bald man was also undeterred, though his impatience began to show slightly in his deepening scowl. His raised his voice louder still to be heard.

"So it is with the help of Lady Mal, daughter of Maleficent; Master Jay, son of Jafar; Lady Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; and Master Carlos, son of Cruella DeVil that we open this path or redemption to the following Lost Children."

"Lilith, Daughter of Hades."

"Azrael King, Son of the Horned King."

"Quincy Heart, Son of the Red Queen."

"Marilla, Daughter of Ursula the sea witch."

"And finally, Beatrix McTwisp, Daughter of the White Rabbit."

"Auradon welcomes you all, and sincerely hopes that in time, you too will find your happily ever after."

He bowed low at the waist as trash and other odds and ends began to fly, the unhappiness of the crowd overwhelming everything else. The crowd went wild within itself and pretty soon it was near chaos

"Ha! Poor scum, getting' shipped off like that."

"They won't last a minute! We'll see em come crawlin' back eh?"

"That's right, why does anyone think any of us _want_ to change? We aren't sparklin' cowards like them. You'll see! We ' _Lost Children'_ are made of tougher stuff than that!"

VVVVVVVVVVVV Auradon VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The feed cut about thirty seconds into the riot, but it was enough to send the Auradonian crowd into hushed whispers of their own.

Mal's skin crawled, as she remembered her own welcoming into Auradon. The whispers washed over her, and unconsciously, she felt herself huddle closer to her three friends. They reciprocated, and it wasn't long before they were all huddled together, not speaking, not plotting, just taking comfort in the togetherness of the contact until they could stand it no longer.

"Okay," Carlos said, "We're going to need to figure something out."

"Yeah, don't worry." Evie nodded, confidently, "We've got this. What was it Fairy Godmother said in those Remedial Goodness lessons? Teamwork, trust and…pixie dust?"

Jay snorted at her joke and Mal smiled slightly, "No, you're right, it's all good. It's alright." She said, "We can do this."

"So what do you want to do?"

Mal thought about it. "I don't know yet, I guess the only thing we can do is our best, right?" She shuddered involuntarily.

"Ugh, it almost hurt to say that."

As the other three snickered, Mal thought back to her spell book and the spell that had defeated her mother. If worked on dragons, it'd be more than applicable in this situation, right? So really, there was nothing to worry about.

But somewhere, a little voice she recognized as the rebellious drone of reason whispered.

 _But then again, what are Dragons compared to teenagers?_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around. First of all, special thanks are due to all you talented writers who sent in your characters. I really wanted to go into detail with them this chapter, but time and responsibility had me by the throat this time around.**

 **Credit for the characters goes to:**

 **Aviator Capi: For sending in Quincy, the prince of Hearts.**

 **Miss Amelia Young: For sending in Marilla, Daughter of Ursula.**

 **Wolfgirl12390: For sending in Azrael King, Son of the Horned King.**

 **And last, but certainly not least: BellaRosa17: For sending in Lilith: Daughter of Hades.**

 **Now I'm sure you're all eager for the news I promised way up there. Well, the fact is, you've all been accepted! If I have my way, every character that I've gotten so far will be featured in the story. Bad news? Villain submissions are now closed. Which means hero positions are now being recruited! So, as the moon sets, so rises the sun. Put on your goody-two shoes and send me some heroes!**

 **Before I let you go, I do have to apologize. This wasn't the greatest chapter, but I promise it will get better as we progress. I just need time to settle into the rhythm of things. You know?**

 **Okay, until next time, stay rotten my little monsters.**


End file.
